


Drawing Love

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drawing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sex, art class, sex ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a senior at an art college. His next class assignment is to draw nude of someone. His eyes catch this beautiful brunette who is one of the volunteers to be drawn. Steve knows this is who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an AU idea post on Tumblr. It's unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. Leave comments and kudos if you'd like. If I missed anything in the tags just let me know and I will fix it. Thanks!

Steve had noticed this hot brunette around campus for a few months now. He's never had the courage to go up and introduce himself to the man. Thankfully for Steve, he didn't need courage. All he needed was to be an art student, because here the brunette is, in front of him, offering to pose nude for Steve. Steve said a silent prayer to God thanking him for this one. There were a few other volunteers in the room, but Steve's eyes were only on the man in front of him. Thankfully the students got to pick from the volunteers, and since Steve was a senior, he got the first pick. "Him, I choose him" he said, pointing at the brunette who was now smiling at Steve. All of the other students picked from the volunteers and he class ended so they could introduce themselves and start planning on their portraits. Steve walked up to him and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Steve. Uh, Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you". He outstretched his hand to shake the other man's.

"Uh, hi, I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes". He took Steve's hand to shake it. He looked him up and down, practically salivating at the sight before him. Steve was 6 foot, 220lbs of pure, unadulterated muscle. He had blond hair and the most strikingly bright blue eyes. Bucky almost melted at the sight.

Clearing his throat, Steve spoke next to break the awkward silence. "Uh, so, how would you like to do this"?

"You tell me, you're the artist".

"Right. Yes, I am. Okay, so, uh, would you like to pose in a classroom, in your apartment, my apartment, or anywhere else you might feel comfortable posing nude"? Steve was blushing once he mentioned Bucky being nude. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the muscle that must be hiding under Bucky's shirt, what it would be like to lick and kiss his way up his torso to his pouty red lips. 'Stop! Stop thinking like that. He is your muse, not your boyfriend you idiot. He's probably into girls anyways'. 

"My apartment works. I have classes until 6 tonight, but I'm free afterwards. How 'bout you come by around 7. We can order in some food, get to know each other, and you can do what ya need to do".

"Seven works for me. Where do you live at"? Steve couldn't believe he was going to get to go to this guys apartment.

"My apartment building is 4 houses down from Stark's house. Ya know, that big red and gold colored house on Shield Street. I'm apartment number 107. Knock whenever ya get there".

"Okay, I'll see you then. Thanks Bucky".

"You're welcome Steve. I have to go, but I'll see ya later. Bye". And with that, Bucky walked away thinking he was the luckiest man on earth. He was going to get to pose nude for this beautiful blond man. He would put all of the charm on tonight for when Steve arrived.

Steve went through the rest of his day not really paying attention to anything. He was too focused on thinking about getting Bucky naked and getting to draw him and possibly something a little more physical. He went back to his apartment to shower and clean himself up before he left for Bucky's place. He decided to wear a pair of his favorite jeans that hugged his butt perfectly, and a tight-fitting blue shirt that matched his eyes. He wanted to look good for Bucky. He packed up his art supplies and walked over to Bucky's apartment. It was only a couple of blocks away from his small apartment. He was there in a few minutes and walked up to the first floor to knock on Bucky's door. He thought to himself 'moment of truth Rogers' as he knocked three times in quick succession on the door. Bucky opened it moments later and took Steve's breath away. Bucky was wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hi Steve. Come on in". He ushered Steve in and pointed to where he could set his art supplies down at. "Let me give you a tour of the place. It's not huge, but it works for me". He showed him around and finished in his bedroom. "And this is where I'd like to do the portrait if that's okay. I'm most comfortable in here". He looked at Steve and was really hoping he'd be okay with it. He really wanted to kiss Steve right then and there and say screw it to the drawing.

"Yeah, sure, that works. The uh, the bedroom is fine with me". Steve was blushing just thinking about Bucky naked. It's all he was able to think about today. He would have to get notes from his classes from his friend Sam tomorrow. But for now, Bucky. "You have a nice place Buck".

Bucky couldn't help but smile at the nickname Steve just called him. "Thanks Stevie". He hoped Steve would like his little nickname for him. Bucky didn't have to wait long before Steve was blushing again.

"So, uh, do you want to get right to the drawing, or do you want to talk to get more comfortable or anything?"

"I'm pretty comfortable. If you just want to go get your supplies and come back in, then we can get started".

"Okay, I'll be right back". Steve returned moments later and dropped everything he was carrying. Bucky was completely naked lying on the bed. 

"I hope this position is okay" he said, with his most innocent voice he could muster, and biting his bottom lip for extra emphasis.

Steve was completely speechless. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants, which was becoming noticeable since his jeans were tight. His brain started to function again and was able to speak. "Yes... that's, uh... that pose is perfect". He picked his art supplies up again and started to set up. He could feel Bucky watching his every move.  
Bucky watched Steve set up. His smug smile was in full effect when he asked "so, is this your first time seeing a man nude?".

If Steve had been drinking anything he would have spit it out at that moment. "Um, no. This isn't my first time seeing a guy nude before. What a, what about you? You ever see a man nude before?" Steve was hoping he'd say yes. He was hoping Bucky was into guys.

"Yea, I seen a guy naked before". He was practically undressing Steve with his eyes. "You ready yet"?

"Just about. All I need you to do is relax on the bed. I want it to look like you don't even know you're being drawn. Try to block me out as much as possible. Lay however you normally would on your bed".

"I can do that". Bucky shifted around on the bed until he was comfortable. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Steve. His body gave him away, he was getting hard at the thought of Steve beneath him as he drove into him rough and hard, and then soft and sensual. He didn't know how long he would be able to last.

Steve drew away as he peered down at Bucky from time to time. Once Steve gets into his drawing it is almost impossible to break him out of it. An hour and half goes by and Bucky sits up to ask if it was okay if he went to the bathroom. "Of course, sorry. I lose track of time when I draw".

"It's okay, no problem. I'll be right back". He went to the bathroom to pee, but also to collect his thoughts. He had to calm down, he had to get it together. He returned a few minutes later and got back into bed. It took him another minute or two to get comfy again. Before he knew it, Steve resumed drawing him. He was in for a long night. Steve giggled at how Bucky looked as he was trying to get comfy on the bed. It was almost like watching a dog go around in circles before plumping down and relaxing.  
"What? What's so funny? Tell me. You're drawing me naked and giggling, that can't be good!" Bucky wasn't sure what was so funny.

Steve settled himself down some. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It was just when you settled y'self down you looked like a dog trying to get comfortable. It just made me giggle, cause you looked adorable doing it".

"Oh, okay. As long as I looked adorable, then I don't care. Continue drawing".

Steve chuckled as he told Bucky "sir, yes sir" before he resumed his drawing.

Another hour passed before Steve piped up. "That about does it Buck. Thank you". His stomach grumbled as he spoke.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh. "You are more than welcome Stevie. Do you want some food? We could order Chinese or something". 

"Chinese sounds great, thank you".

"Good. I'll be right back". Bucky got up and went out to his living area to order the food. He came into the room two minutes later. "It's ordered. I hope you're hungry. I always order enough food for an army".

"Oh trust me, I can pack the food away. Once I grew into my body and started working out, my metabolism went through the roof. I eat enough for a small army". 

"Great then. We can each pig out once it arrives. Speaking of, the guy said it would take about twenty to thirty minutes. They must be really busy tonight". Bucky paused for a second before he continued on. "We have all that time to waste. What would you like to waste it on?" He bit his bottom lip again and peered at Steve through hooded eyelashes.

Steve went red all over at the extremely subtle hint that Bucky just gave him. Granted, Bucky was still naked, so it added on to the implication. "I could think of a few things". Steve got up and sauntered over to the bed where Bucky was standing by. "What about you". He moved into his personal space and was only a few inches away from his face.

Bucky leaned in so that their lips were barely brushing. "I have something in mind". He closed the gap and kissed Steve. It was soft and passionate, but quickly grew into rough and sloppy. Steve cupped Bucky's face with his hands and kissed him back just as sloppy. With gained confidence, Steve pushed Bucky on the bed and climbed on top of him, still kissing him as he went. With each moan that escaped Bucky's mouth, Steve grew more bold and more confident. He broke away from Bucky's lips so he could move down to his neck, nibbling and sucking as we went. Steve would kiss, then nibble, then lick, and then suck on the spot on Bucky's neck. He was definitely marked all over and he couldn't care less. Steve brought himself back up to Bucky's lips for a quick chaste kiss before he started on the chest. One hand move to a peck and squeezed and then pinched the nipple, while Steve sucked and bit the other nipple. Bucky could barely handle all the sensation. "Oh God, Steve. Please, please hurry. I don't know how long I'll last if you keep this up. Your mouth is so fucking beautiful. I need it on me now".

Steve had the shit-eating grin on his face after that compliment. "Such an impatient little boy, aren't you. Maybe I should make you wait until after the food before I let you come". Steve took Bucky's left nipple in his mouth and sucked and then bit down hard, causing Bucky to cry out in pleasure. "Mmm, I think you like that. Tell me. Tell me how much you like that".

"Oh God, Steve, I fucking love that. Play with my nipples while you suck me. Please, please just suck me off. Fuck, please".

With a low, dark chuckle, Steve started to stroke Bucky's cock with his hand while he took Bucky's lips in for a kiss. "I'm going to make this so good for you, Buck. You're going to be screamin' my name as you come in my mouth".

"Keep talkin' like that and I might just cum right now, ya punk".

Steve bit his bottom lip and moved his way down Bucky's body until his mouth was lined up with Bucky's cock. "God, you're so beautiful. Ya know that Buck. You're so fucking beautiful". And with that, Steve licked from the base to the tip of the penis. "I've noticed you around campus for a year now. I've wanted to do this to you all this time". He took Bucky all the way into his mouth, so Steve's nose was tickled by the curly hairs at the base. He bobbed his head up and down, swiveled his tongue around the head of the cock every time he moved up. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder than before.

"Oh, fuck Steve. M' close, m' so close". Bucky had one hand threaded through Steve's hair, and the other was gripping the comforter tightly. Steve kept bobbing his head faster and hollowing his cheeks as he went. He reached up with one hand to play with Bucky's right nipple. He massaged his peck for a bit and then pinched the nipple. That threw Bucky over the edge, arching his back off the bed shouting Steve's name. Steve sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing everything Bucky gave him. Steve released him as he went soft in his mouth. He brought himself up and lied down next to Bucky, kissing him softly.

"How was that?"

"Mmmhhmm. Fucking fantastic Stevie". Bucky opened his eyes to look at Steve for the first time after coming. He hadn't really noticed before, but Steve was still dressed in his jeans and shirt. He reached down to where Steve was hard through his jeans and started palming him. "God, yer so hard right now. I think I can help with that".

"Yes, please". Right as Bucky unzipped Steve's pants, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit. That must be the delivery man. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I'll pay him, put the food in the kitchen and then be right back to take care of this". He palmed him one more time for emphasis before he got up and put a pair of basketball shorts on. He returned a minute later and quickly discarded his shorts. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I believe we were right here". He rubbed Steve through his jeans for a good minute or two, just listening to little breaths escape Steve's mouth as his hips started to move in time with Bucky's palm.  
"Please Buck". Steve was desperate to come. He had always been so turned on by giving blow jobs, and he really wanted Bucky to get him off as soon as possible.

"So fuckin' needy, aren't ya? Lucky for you, I like to accommodate". He tugged Steve's pants and boxers down and took in the sight of Steve's fully erect cock springing free. He was a little bigger than Bucky and a little wider, but not by much. "Fuck, Steve. You thought I had a beautiful cock? You're is stunning". He grabbed the lube from inside his nightstand and slicked his hand up some. He placed his hand around Steve's length and started to jerk him off. He rotated between soft and slow, and fast and hard. It didn't take long before Steve arched his back and cried out Bucky's name as he came. He slumped back down onto the bed and pulled Bucky up to kiss him greedily.

"That was amazing. Thank you Buck".

"It was my pleasure Steve". They held each other close for a few minutes before Bucky heard Steve's stomach growl at him. "Jesus, you weren't joking. You really are hungry, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. Want to heat up the food and eat?"

"Sure. We can watch a movie or somethin' while we eat. I have Netflix, so we should be able to find somethin' good".

"Sounds great to me". Steve kissed him one last time before they broke apart to throw some clothes on and eat. 

After that night, Steve never had to wonder about who was going to be his next muse. He had Bucky, and that was the best muse in the world.


End file.
